User talk:Deb1701/Archive 5-2014
Categories Okay, so I've been meaning to discuss this with your for some time. Personally, I think blocking someone simply for adding new categories is a silly move. No disrespect meant to you, of course, but to me, it does seem silly. I really was trying nothing more or less than to aid with this Wiki by engendering new categories. The second thing I want to bring up is this: why are categories such a bad thing to begin with? All your character pages are filed under "characters": #Are you trying for an in-universe tone like the Star Wars Wiki, or are you writing the pages in a present tense, fictional character style? Because if you're going for a style that acknowledges this all as fiction first and a story line later, then you're going about it right, as opposed to the Star Wars Wiki, which never mentions "Characters" as a category. #I maintain that categories are critical here. Think about it: say there's someone who doesn't know the name of the gecko on King Julien's crown, and all they have to go on is that he's a lizard. How will they find this critter under "Characters"? What if we want to file some characters based on their status/point of origin, and here's what I mean by that: I filed Stevie under "residents of Madagascar" because he's from Madagascar, much like King Julian himself, Maurice, Mort, Willie (a lemur that's mentioned once briefly in film one), etc. This was so that we can bundle character pages up by their details. The same goes with Chantel Dubois and filing her under "animal control": this helps users not familiar with the franchise to find what they need better. #Finally, naturally I as a relatively new user can't do anything without your say-so, but I was trying to help, and I sincerely wish you to reconsider the categories idea. And, no confrontation or anger meant here, but don't rush to blocking folks in future, okay? #One last item to bring up: I was working on a newer, nicer background for this Wiki if you'll have it. --NewZooKeeper (talk) 01:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :1. Fictional. :2. I'll try and create a poll. If people want more categories, then I will allow it. :3. There is a RULES page which states that if you break the rules you will be blocked. All new users should read the RULES page before adding to the wiki. :4. I've been trying to find one that works for a long time. If you have one, upload it and I'll take a look. ::Rules or not, Wikia advises two things: Blocking must be used to prevent damage to the wiki, not to punish the users; and Admins are supposed to give a warning to the user before banning them. ::I've seen several users blocked for a period of months and a year often for creating categories and commiting mistakes that are very easily reversed by admins. A year is way too long, and even three months is exaggerated if you ask me. Blocking is meant to protect the wiki, so unless they were trying to vandalize or spam, it's as simple as posting "read the rules" on their wall and they won't try to do the same thing again. ::I understand your frustration at "stupid" people who don't read the rules, but tiring or not, admins are expected to deal with the community, even clumsy users. ::Sorry for butting in! But I as well think those blocks are silly and sometimes unfair. Also, rules and policies should be under the project namespace, not on a blog. Candle9000 (talk) 18:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Another friendly observation: You really shouldn't leave warnings on history pages (while undoing/renaming/deleting pages) because no one really notices them there. Instead, use talk pages to leave warnings and such. :::And by the way, if you're not sure how namespaces work I can help you create a proper rules page. Well, if you need advice or anything don't hesitate to ask me. :) Candle9000 (talk) 06:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Updated Categories Proposition Okay, so after thinking about it, I begin to see what you meant by "stupid categories". It makes sense, so here's my breakdown: *we could categorize characters like this as an example, here with Alex: We'll put him in the following categories: *Lions *Male ...and the categories would work out this way: * "Lions" goes into "Individuals by Species" * "Individuals by Species" goes into "Individuals" * "Individuals" goes into "Madagascar" * "Madagascar" goes into "Madagascar Wiki" * "Madagascar Wiki" goes into "Websites" * "Websites" goes into "Real-world articles" * and "Real-world articles" goes back into "Madagascar" Looking okay so far? *as for places, let's try it with the Reptile House: We'll put that in the following: *Central Park Zoo Exhibits ...and that would be sorted into a new location template (which I can devise). I suggest this way of editing because it's how it gets done on more "high-end" Wikis (look to the "Star Wars" Wiki, for example), and so it looks better and is more concise. This is just a proposition of mine, of course the decision is yours to make. But if you ask me, this way is much cleaner and articles would be far easier to find.--NewZooKeeper (talk) 23:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! If you allow me a suggestion: :*Content :**Characters :***Males :***Females :***Individuals by species :****Lions :**Locations :***Central Park Zoo :****Exhibits :I recomend to move "characters" to "content" (alternate name for "miscellaneous") because not all characters are from the Central Park Zoo, while the later is a location. Candle9000 (talk) 19:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Updates from AW10 #I have told you that I will upload all titlecards of all currently aired episodes in 16:9 and no-logo version to my sandbox and they are finally there. *I have also added movies specials and shorts to the sandbox, which wasn't my orignal intention. #If you need any title or cast cards, I will be uploading them here. #Would you like me to write credits of all currently aired episodes in format simmilar to this? #Can you rename file to File:8a - Little Zoo Coupe.jpg without leaving redirect. #I have uploaded this videos: File:Madagascar (credits), File:Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (credits) and File:Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted (credits). *Have you noticed an interesting total of 80 episodes after such strange amount of episodes per season? Well, if a season is "normal" it would have 20 episodes and 4x20=80. :# Thanks. :# Thanks. :# Not at this time. :# Done. ---- You are welcome! Welcome response and more Thanks for the welcome. I was wondering if there is a way to create a page for Central Park so that we can have the info there about it's inhabitants like Fred, Archie, and Mother Duck's family similar to how this Wikia has made pages for the Central Park Zoo, it's habitats, and it's Children's Zoo. Especially since the Penguins tend to have some adventures outside of the Central Park Zoo in this location. --Rtkat3 (talk) 18:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Page added. Please feel free to set it up. Categories: New Since the poll seems to say people want more categories. I will allow new categories. But please try not to create unnecessary ones. Thanks. -- . Good work. AAHR (talk) 05:01, June 16, 2014 (UTC) When I first came here, you offered me assistance with anything. Thanks again. Hello Hey, this is new editor, PepsiB&B. I added a bunch of new categories because this wiki doesn't have a lot. I added categories like Males and Females and Antagonists and Protagonists. I think it is necessary for males and females because they are categories that make the characters more specific. Most wikis have them. I know you have Hero and Enemy pages but I'm just used to Pro and Antagonists. I added categories such as: Movie Characters, Felines, Humans, Monkeys, Primates, Lemurs, and Madagascar 1, 2, and 3. Also, the character's pages don't have a lot of detail like Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman from Madagascar 1. I just wanted to bring that up because the movies have a lot of detail. That's all I wanted to say.PepsiB&B (talk) 22:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Category Change and Background I do think that when it comes to categories on the bottom of the page, we ought to abstain from qualifying anyone as "Characters". Here's why: -we know if they're not live-action personages from their profile pictures whether or not they're fictional characters -wouldn't you agree that, say, "Movie Characters", is a subdivision of "Characters"? -it clutters up the category sections on pages (take it from me: I run the Ice Age and Mummy Wikias; it really does make pages look more congested) Second, I think the background you have could stand to see some replacement: I mentioned a while ago that perhaps you might consider using an image like this: http://www.madagascar-library.com/images/700x700/madagascar-movie-screenshot2.jpg as your background. I suggest that one because it's nice and succinct without being too overly simplified as with the current background and because, after all, this is the Madagascar Wikia, so what better way to emphasize that fact than with a related background? It might even look nice, consider the Indiana Jones Wikia's background: http://indianajones.wikia.com And I can edit the image I'm telling you about so that it does what the Indiana Jones wallpaper does: fades out. Just think it over.--NewZooKeeper (talk) 07:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :1. Categories --> I've given up trying to control the Categories on this wikia. people keep creating ridiculous categories. Feel free to go ahead and change whatever categories you wish. :2. Background --> I've been trying to find a background that signifies both the movie chain and the Penguins TV Series. The image you picked is a scene from the first movie so it doesn't qualify. If you can find a better pic to use that includes all main characters let me know. (BTW when I go to the Iny site I don't get a background image. The text take up the whole page. -- Hi! I'm glad to leave a message to you. Can I ask? In case of mistake, when want to change the name of a photo. How? Thanks for reading. :Go to the photo and click on the EDIT button. You should see a RENAME OPTION. Click on it. --